Gastronomie et exaltation
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: Blaine veut rattraper le temps perdu avec son petit-ami, il décide de l'emmener au restaurant et de finir la soirée dans une baignoire. Lemon dans ce chapitre ! Os sous forme de prompt. (désolée pour le titre merdique)


**Disclamer**: Klaine appartient à Ryan !

**Note:** deuxième prompt par Licorne-Klaine encore une fois (seulement l'idée du restaurant) le chapitre est situé dans l'épisode 17 de la saison 2 dédié à Whitney Houston. Blaine veut rattraper le temps perdu avec Kurt et l'invite au restaurant. **Lemon dans ce chapitre ! **(LoveKlaine23 tu voulais du Lemon donc cadeaux !)

* * *

Blaine avait proposé à Kurt de s'isoler dans la classe pour passé du temps ensemble, histoire de rattrapé le temps perdu. Mais son petit-ami lui avait tenu tête, ils devaient répéter sur des chansons. Blaine avait était distant avec le contre-ténor par peur de se retrouver seul à Lima pendant que son petit-ami réalisera son rêve à New-York. Quand la journée s'acheva, sa décision n'avait pas bougé de sa tête. Il accompagna le châtain jusqu'à sa voiture, et commença à le charmer de son regard de chiot, et de ses baisers que Kurt a du mal à résister.

« Blaine... Pas ce... Soir... » Balbutia Kurt sous l'emprise du charme du brun.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me trouve idiot d'avoir était distant avec toi. T'es câlins me manquent... »

« Oui, à moi aussi, mais... Je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir, les répétitions, on était assez... Éprouvante. Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison vendredi soir ? Et... On pourra passer le week-end ensemble » Répondit le châtain, en s'éloignant légèrement de Blaine.

« Alors repose toi bien demain matin, parce qu'on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Ça m'a l'air intéressant tout ça... » Souris-le châtain. Bon, alors à demain » Le bouclé pris son petit-ami par la taille pour le rapprocher au maximum, et pausa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Je t'aime » Murmura le bouclé entre les lèvres de Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi »

* * *

Kurt condamna la salle de bains pendant plus d'une heures, le temps de trouver le bon parfum, et les bons vêtements, Blaine lui avait envoyé un message une heure plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il l'emmena qu'elle que part, sans pour autant préciser ou. Le châtain mit un moment à se préparer, il hésita entre le chic et le décontracté. Il opta finalement pour le chic, une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste grise et de son pantalon noir le plus moulant d'Alexander McQueen. Sans oublier l'accessoire du jour, la cravate noire. Il se passa un dernier coup de laque, jusqu'à qu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

Il frotta un coup sur sa veste, et descendit à toute allure les escaliers et ouvra la porte. Blaine porte un tee-shirt rayé blanc et bleu, recouvert d'un veston noir. Il porte un pantalon bleu moulant, qui fit rougir son petit-ami et un nœud papillon blanc. Ces cheveux sont plaqués par le gel comme toujours.

« Kurt, tu est magnifique » S'exclama le brun avant de l'embrassé tendrement.

« Merci et toi tu lès tout autant, ce pantalon il... Il te vas très bien » Rougis le châtain avant de sourire.

« Merci, tu est prêt alors ? »

« Je crois que oui, à moins que ma tenue sois trop chic, peut-être que je devrais retirer la cravate ?! »

« Tu est parfait bébé ! »

_Tu retirera t'es vêtements plus tard. _Pensa Blaine.

« Les garçons, ne rentrées pas trop tard ! » Cria une voix de la cuisine.

« Je ne le séquestrait pas longtemps Burt ! » Répondit Blaine avant de murmurer à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Ont n'a d'autres choses de prévues en rentrant » Kurt a l'habitude des flatteries du bouclé, mais il rougis toujours autant.

« Qu'elle genre de choses Blaine ? »

« Le genre de choses qui ne ce raconte pas » Répondit le brun en lui déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Kurt.

* * *

« C'est bon, tu peux regarder ! »

« Blaine ! Chéri, c'est tellement... »

« Inattendu ? »

« Luxueux ! » Répondit le châtain émerveiller le sourire aux lèvres, il rétorqua. C'est le restaurant le plus chic de Lima ! »

« Ça te plaît au moins ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai réservé notre table en terrasse dans un petit coin isolé »

« Oh Blaine, c'est... Tu n'étais pas obligé ! »

« J'en avais très envie et quand je te vois sourire, je n'ai aucun regret »

Confessa le bouclé, en caressant la joue de Kurt. Avant de lui prendre la main, le contre-ténor pausa un doux baiser sur la joue du brun. Quand ils rentrèrent Kurt s'enferma dans sa bulle de bonheur, le restaurant est immense, les tables sont garnies de bougies et d'une rose dans le centre.

« Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table... »

« Votre nom monsieur ? »

« Anderson... »

« Suivez-moi messieurs » Kurt ne détacha pas sa main de celle de Blaine, ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à la terrasse et les lumières qui éliminent la nuit.

Le serveur fit signe au couple de s'installer sur une table isolée, de forme ronde avec deux petites bougies violettes. Ils s'assirent face à face, les yeux azur du contre-ténor admirent les lieux, y compris la vue d'un petit jardin sublime un peu plus loin.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en pleins milieux d'un film romantique » S'exclama-t-il.

« Tu es content ? » Demanda le bouclé.

« Faible mot, je suis ravie ! Je suis dans un restaurant magnifique, avec le plus beau des hommes, le mien... » Dit-il en échangeant un sourire avec Blaine. Et la vue est imprenable ! »

« Pour l'instant, la vue la plus belle ici, c'est toi » S'exclama le brun, d'un sourire charmeur qui fit empourprer Kurt.

Le serveur arriva et leur tendit deux menues, ils les prirent et fouillèrent dedans.

« Homard grillé... Je me demande qu'elle goût ça a ? »

« Tu en veux ? »

« Blaine, c'est beaucoup trop cher ! Si ça se trouve, je n'aime pas ça »

« Le prix n'est pas un problème, tu oublies peut-être que je viens d'une famille aisée, aller mon cœur, laisse-moi te faire découvrir le homard ! »

« Blaine, tu es un ange tombé du ciel... Mais il est hors de question que tu paye tout le repas ! »

« Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est plus un rendez-vous Kurt » Répondit t-il en prenant la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne.

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire si j'ai bien compris... »

« Tu as tout compris ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? »

« Une salade espagnol... C'est rentable et ça à l'air bon et une carafe d'au suffira... »

Le serveur s'approcha de la table et demanda.

« Vous avez choisi messieurs ? »

« Oui, nous allons prendre un homard, une salade espagnol et du champagne s'il vous plaît » Répondit le brun sans laisser le temps à Kurt de répliquer. En dessert, nous prendrons deux puits d'amour »

Le serveur partit sous le regard noir du châtain.

« Blaine, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Oh que si la preuve ! »

Le châtain ne put contenir un sourire, parce qu'il trouva ce geste adorable de la part de son petit-ami, et si personne n'était là, il serait surement en train de l'embrasser langoureusement à l'heure qui lès.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un puits d'amour ? »

« C'est un plat traditionnel ici, du moins pour les couples... C'est de la pâte feuilletée recouverte de fruit rouge et de crème... Et si mais souvenir son bon, tu adores les fruits rouges et la crème » Dit t-il en souriant.

« Ça a l'air délicieux... » Répondit Kurt d'un ton taquin.

« Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux que t'es lèvres » Le châtain sourit avant que ses joues prient feux.

À la fin du dîner, Kurt se surprend lui-même, Blaine avait réussi à lui faire aimer les crustacés. Ils partagèrent le dessert ce qui fut la meilleure partit du repas.

« Donc tu as aimé ? » Demanda le bouclé.

« Oui c'était parfait, fais-moi pensé à te remercier » Dit-il d'un ton taquin.

« On a toute la nuit pour ça » Répondit le bouclé en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce qui fit frissonner le châtain.

* * *

Dans le domicile familial des Hummel-Hudson. Kurt rentra dans la salle de bains pour se mettre à son aise, le brun décida de rentrer à l'improviste à l'intérieur. Le châtain porte une serviette autour de la taille sans rien en dessous.

« Tu as pris ta douche sans moi ? » Demanda le brun en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

« Justement, j'ai fait couler un bain... » Répondit le contre-ténor d'un ton convainquant.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton petit-ami ? » Demanda Blaine en embrassant fougueusement le cou de Kurt. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Déshabille-toi avant que je change d'avis »

Depuis que Kurt était avec Blaine, sa pudeur, c'était envolé, le garçon qu'on nommé le "bébé pingouin" a bien changé et n'a plus de problèmes avec le mot "sexe" Le bouclé se considère comme le plus chanceux de la terre, son petit-ami arrive à être mignon et sexy à la fois. Kurt lui sourit et avance jusqu'à la baignoire en laissant tombée sa serviette sur le sol. Son petit-ami resta bouche bée, il avala sa salive difficilement et la chaleur succomba dans tout son corps. Y compris la bosse qui se forma dans son pantalon à la vue des courbes parfaite et de la peau pale de son petit-ami. Un mois sans la peau chaude de Kurt contre la sienne. Un mois sans baiser et caresse, cela lui manquait cruellement. Il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, par son grand désespoir le corps du contre-ténor est recouvert de mousse. Mais peut importe, parce que ça n'allait pas durer. Il plongea son corps nu dans la baignoire, Kurt l'embrassa du regard.

« Kurt Hummel ne me fixe pas comme ça, tu n'es qu'un petit pervers ! » S'exclama le brun en glissant ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses du contre-ténor »

« Arrête de parler et agit »

Le bouclé acquiesça et colla son corps contre celui du châtain. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, il aspira avec sa langue littéralement la peau de son petit-ami qui poussa un léger gémissement dû à ce contact, ce dernier se contracta et agrippa les fesses du bouclé.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais très envie de toi ce soir ! » S'exclama le bouclé.

« J'avais remarqué ! » Répondit Kurt, en resserrant leur étreinte.

Ce dernier écarta ses jambes pour laisser passer le corps du brun entre, leurs sexes tendus se touchèrent et se caressèrent le cœur du châtain s'enflamma, et son corps se submergea d'un feu dévastateur, plus ils s'approchèrent plus ils en voulurent plus. Il prit la tête en coupe de Blaine et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'est ni un langoureux ni sensuelle, c'est bien plus que ça, c'est enivrant, c'est comme si à chaque contact de leur langue, ils se fournissent de l'énergie vitale. Leurs lèvres se mordillèrent et leurs langues se caressèrent lentement. Après s'être dévorées la bouche un moment, le bouclé s'attaqua à nouveau au cou de son petit-ami. Leurs hanches se balancèrent doucement et leurs mains parcoururent chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, en savourant les sensations qui s'exaltent en eux.

« Ne me fais pas attendre... Kurt... Retourne-toi » Haleta le brun impatient. Je... Te... Veux en moi... »

Le contre-ténor exécuta il plaça ses deux coudes contre le bord de la baignoire et laissa son petit-ami ce pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui.

« Blaine ! » Gémit Kurt.

il n'y avait plus de douleur comme la première fois, juste un amour dévastateur qui détruit tout à son passage et un plaisir délivrant. Le châtain frissonna dans tout son corps et se cambra.

« Je te veux Kurt... Je te veux entièrement ! »

Blaine embrassa langoureusement son dos en baladant ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses tétons. Il toucha chaque centimètre de sa peau, il la suça et la mordilla, jusqu'aux endroits les plus intimes. Il le pénétra, plusieurs fois. Il s'amusa à lécher les gouttes d'eaux sur le corps du châtain. Et les gémissements de ce dernier augmentèrent.

« Kurt c'est son que tu sort de ta bouche ils... » Le bouclé poussa un léger gémissement et continua se qu'il avait commencé.

À ce moment-là, ils ne sentirent ni l'eau chaude, ni la mousse disparaitre dans l'eau. Juste leur corps collé comme deux pièces de puzzle. Ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre leur amour n'a aucune limite, il n'a aucune pudeur. leur corps est devenu qu'une seul personne.

« B-Blaine » Haleta le châtain.

« Je t'aime Kurt »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Après un moment, leurs souffles était devenus normal, leurs muscles se détendirent. Ils restèrent dans la même position, mais cette fois, ils firent place à la tendresse et laissèrent la sauvagerie de coté. Le châtain s'allongea sur son petit-ami. Ce dernier embrassa tendrement son cou. Il remarqua une marque rouge faire son apparition, il sourit à cette vue.

« Désolé pour le suçon... Ricana t-il dans son cou »

« Tu est tout pardonné » Répondit le contre-ténor.

Ils s'amusèrent le reste du temps avec la mousse et le savon. Ils sortirent de la baignoire et le corps ruisseler de goutte d'eau de Kurt donna une raison de plus au bouclé de reprendre leurs activités, mais cette fois sous les couvertures.

* * *

Un doux soleil passa à travers la fenêtre pour venir caresser la peau de Kurt. La masse de bouclette sombre avait quitté son gel dans la nuit, Blaine regarda dormir la plus belle créature à ses yeux, les minutes parurent des secondes, il repensa à cette nuit dans la baignoire un fantasme qu'il réalisa finalement avec l'homme de sa vie. Le temps correspondait à la vue parfaite du corps dénudé de Kurt étendu sur son torse. Il embrassa ces cheveux et savoura son odeur fruité, il sentit son corps bougé doucement.

« Hummm... » Marmonna Kurt. Blaine... »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Qu'elle heure, il est ? »

« Dix heures... »

« Ça fait combien de temps tu me regardes dormir ? »

« Peu de temps, qu'elle dommage... » Répondit le bouclé en formant une moue sur son visage.

« J'ai mal... »

« Ah oui ? Ou ça ? »

« Blaine, tu te moque de moi ! » Le bouclé compris et éclata de rire, son petit-ami lui donna un coup léger dans le bras et ça n'avait que pour bute d'augmenter son rire.

« Voilà ce que c'est d'être le passif dans le couple... »

« Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même » Répondit Blaine d'un ton taquin.

« Tu as eu ta confirmation hier soir non ? »

« C'est évident oui »

Un "toc toc" venant de la porte les interrompu.

« Kurt, la porte est fermée à clé hein ? » Chuchota Blaine, inquiet.

« Oui, oui... » Répondit le châtain.

« Les gars ! C'est Finn ! Blaine t'a mère à appeler, oh est les gars... Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez hier soir, mais ça fessait du bruit ! »

Le couple se regarda et sourit. Kurt s'exclama.

« Heureusement qu'il n'a rien compris ! »

« Grace à lui, on pourra remettre ça... »

« Pour l'instant, tu vas lever t'es jolie petites, fesses et appeler ta mère »

« Ah vos ordres mon prince »

* * *

**Voilà j'ai changé un peu le contexte, les lemon ce passe toujours en voiture, ou au lit, j'ai tenté avec la baignoire, j'espère que ça vous à plus et pour revenir aux lemon ! ****Je ne suis pas très douée avec ça, et pas trop branchée dessus (je suis un peut fleur bleu) alors si vous n'aimée pas je comprendrais sachez quand même que j'ai fait de mon mieux bises !**


End file.
